Incorporeal the Untouchable
Incorporeal the Untouchable is a book found within the library at Ascension Academy for the Chipz Season 5 RP Group. This book lists and describes undead beings that cannot be physically touched by conventional means. Ghost: A ghost is the spirit of a deceased sentient creature. This type of undead was incorporeal in nature and only vulnerable to conventional weapons on the Ethereal Plane. A Ghost Brute is a ghost of an animal, plant, or magical beast that was stuck to the metenal plane. A ghost is a creature existing on two planes, the material and the Astral Plane. A ghost’s connection to the material plane is severed when destroyed, but in a few days, the ghost will usually come back. Ghosts are a repetitive nuisance for those who lived in one’s particular haunt. A ghost can also be controlled by wizards, sorcerers, liches, etc. In this case, the ghost is finally put to rest when destroyed on the material plane or the master of the ghost dies. This is usually uncommon though, because to raise a dead ghost uses a lot more magic than raising a regular undead. A ghost’s weapons usually consist of whatever weapons they carry in their mortal life and maybe a spell or two if they were a wizard or sorcerer. Wraith: A wraith is an undead creature born of evil and darkness, despising light and all living things. They can drain the life from living creatures, turning them into new wraiths upon death. Wraiths are powerless in natural sunlight, appearing as a sinister, spectral figure robed in darkness. They have no visual features or appendages, except for their glowing red eyes. Wraiths are very similar to Specters. Specter: A specter appears as a humanoid, with a mostly transparent and faintly luminous form. They look much as they did in life, though the injuries that caused their violent deaths are visible on many specimen and can be recognized by someone who knew what the person looked like. They are about the same size as a humanoid but weightless. Effect: A specter-haunted place and the vicinity of a specter is cold, though in no harmful way. Animals also refuse to get into the vicinity of a specter and suffer from uncontrollable fear when forced to go near a specter. Personality: They have a hatred for all living things but retain their minds and capability to think. Allip: Allips are the incorporeal remnants of people driven to insanity who then killed themselves. They are a type of undead creature commonly conjured by evil spellcasters using the more advanced versions of the summon undead spell. Description: Allips are spectral variations of the people they once were, with nightmarish, warped features befitting of the madness that possessed them. Their lower portions trail away into a dark fog as they float. Abilities: An allip has the ability to drain sanity from any creature it touched, growing more powerful in the process. They are as insane in death as in life; anyone detecting an allip’s thoughts by magic or telepathy are driven to the same madness. Behavior: An allip’s only desire is revenge on those who supposedly pushed it over the edge to suicide. They swing wildly at any creature they detect, unaware that their incorporeal forms can cause no physical harm. They babble constantly in incoherent whines. This mad muttering creature can hypnotize any sane creatures within a 60-foot radius. Shadow: Shadows are incorporeal and are hard to see in dark areas but are easy to see in brightly lit areas. Personality: Shadows hate life and light. Against living creatures, shadows are very aggressive and quick to attack. They are known to hesitate briefly when confronted with someone wearing a silkstone. Their favourite victims are innocent creatures who live morally good lives. Their touch spas the strength of living creatures. They don’t need to do this to exist, for they entirely exist on negative energy. They suffer from a craving for the strength of living creatures, and if denied this for too long, they are driven into a frenzy that makes then charge enemies even if detrimental for their long-term survival. Combat: The touch of a shadow is painfully chilly and saps the target’s strength away. Everytime they sap the strength of their victim, the victim’s shadow darkens. On death, the shadow splits away, if the victim isn’t evil, and rises as a shadow enslaved to the killer. As an incorporeal creature, a shadow can fly. It has acute senses, and a shadow’s normal strategy is to hide in a dark place and attack bypassing creatures. While in dark areas, a shadow can hide away from view, and it can also move through cracks down to only 1 inch width. Category:Books Category:Ascension Lore